Unwanted Attention
by badrefrigerator
Summary: I didn't mean to do it, thought Katie frantically. Why did I do it? How could this happen? FW/KB


Katie Bell was hiding. Naturally, she wasn't doing a very good job of it, seeing as she tripped over everything that wasn't completely flat or stable, but so far _he _had not found her so she must've been doing something right.

She pressed flatter against the wall as she heard footsteps echoing down the hall. Currently, she was hiding in the crevice between the library and the boys' bathroom that rarely anyone knew about (the crevice, not the boys' bathroom. Coming from the smell, apparently a lot of boys knew about the bathroom) but, knowing Fred Weasley, he probably knew all about this place.

"Katie," called a familiar voice and she groaned under her breath. _Blast it_. "I know you're hear somewhere. You can't hide forever you know." He sounded amused, which made her even more mad.

Her eyes narrowed and she was just about to open her mouth to yell profanities at him, when suddenly another voice joined Fred's. "Find her yet?"

Her eyes widened. There was only one person that voice could belong to; Fred's twin brother, George. "He told George?" she breathed in shock, smacking the back of her head against the wall in frustration. She froze suddenly, praying they wouldn't hear. No matter how bad it was that George knew (she really was being unrealistic about the whole thing. How could George _not_ know?), it would be ten times worse if they actually found her.

"Not exactly," admitted Fred, and Katie relaxed slightly. That meant they hadn't heard her. Yet.

"Hm," said George thoughtfully. "Have you checked the kitchens?"

"I didn't think about that…" mused Fred. Katie grinned in triumph. If they went to check the kitchens, then she could escape and run to her room. Or better yet, sink into the floor and forget this all ever happened.

"You probably should," said George. "I'm going to go check the girls' bathroom."

Katie rolled her eyes. Oh please. He was definitely 'looking' for her all right.

Fred seem to be thinking the same thing. He snorted. "See you."

She heard George's retreating footsteps, and then farther down, she heard George asked Fred a question which she didn't hear the answer to. She counted to ten, then stepped out from her enclosed hiding spot.

"Got you!" cried Fred, snaking an arm around her waist. A cry of protest escaped from Katie's lips and he pulled her into his embrace, grinning down at her. "Thought you could get away from me, did you?"

"Let me go," said Katie, glaring up at him. "I could have you arrested for sexual harassment. But, as I'm a nice person, I'll let this pass if you just release me."

"Ah," said Fred knowingly, "But as I seem to remember, it was _you_ who kissed _me_ back there."

Katie blushed, fidgeting. She didn't like standing this close to someone she supposedly didn't like. It was against the rules to fall in love with your best friend... right? "That - I was - it doesn't - it was an experiment," she finished lamely.

"Oh?" said Fred, raising his eyebrows. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me doing a little experiment of my own?" He leaned down suddenly, closing the space between them as he tightened his arm around her, his lips meeting hers. It was different then before, when she had so rashly kissed him. Then, he had been to surprise too do anything, but now, it was him who was doing most of the kissing.

He pulled back, breathing a bit heavier than usual and gave her a lopsided grin. "Well?"

Katie reached up to grasp the back of his hair to pull him back down. "I think we need to test our theory again," she mumbled, pressing her lips against his. It was slower this time, more gentler.

When they finally broke apart again, Katie was grinning. "Well?"

"I think that experiment was a success," said Fred, winking. "Would you like to conduct some more?"

Katie gave a very un-Katie like giggle. "I pretty sure there's a broom cupboard on the third floor…"

* * *

**A/N** - Well. There you have it. My first K/F fic :] I, myself, think they are a very luverly couple, no? Did I do them justice?

Comments will be welcomed.


End file.
